Roxas
Roxas is a major character of the Kingdom Hearts video game series and its following manga/novel series. Roxas also serves as the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. '''He is the Nobody of the Keyblade Wielder Sora. He serves as the '''No.XIII of Organization XIII till his eventual betrayal. Unlike the other Nobodies, he is capable of expressing genuine emotions similar to that of a Somebody. Roxas also forms a special bond with his friends Xion and Axel, that is until their friendship breaks apart by Xemnas' evil plans. Roxas's main weapons of choice are his iconic "Oathkeeper and Oblivion" Keyblades, which allow him to duel-wield in the process. Appearance Roxas is a 15-year-old teenager (actually 2 years in Nobody age) with golden-blond spiky hair and blue eyes. Roxas bears multiple similarities with Sora's appearance but he takes on the image of the fallen Keyblade Wielder, Ventus. During his time in Organization XIII, Roxas wears the iconic black coat, allowing him to activateDark Corridors Dark Corridors and utilize darkness as well. Roxas' coat appears slightly different from the other Organization members' coats with more casual-looking pants and black rubber boats resembling his original ones. Roxas' actual outfit upon birth consists of him wearing a black, high-collared jacket with a Nobody-marked symbol and another jacket over the first with black-white checker squares. The jacket's collar was red and folded back. Roxas' pants are two-colored with belge and black accents. He notably dons a wrist band with the same checker-patterns on his jacket and one black/white ring on his left index and middle figure. Gallery Roxas_(KH_II).jpeg|First Debut Hooded_Roxas_Dual_Wielding.jpeg|Hooded (Dual-Wielding) Roxas_(Twilight_Town).jpeg|Current Outfit Personality Like most Nobodies, Roxas at first lacked emotions and could barely express any hint of feelings towards his companions. However, Roxas slowly developed his own emotions due to possessing Ventus' heart. It is notable that he shares many similar traits with original self Sora but with slight differences. Unlike Sora, Roxas is less impulsive and acts straightforward when trying to understand his purpose in life. Roxas also shows a calmer persona best shown during his struggling with the Organization's plans and protecting Xion. Throughout his life as No. XIII, Roxas can be quite arrogant and confident as proven in his battles against the Heartless and Riku. Roxas even displays signs of genuine rage when others attempt to manipulate him for their own needs. When blinded with anger, Roxas loses all his reasoning and focuses on venting his anger, such as when he blindly attacks DIZ out of rage for being used as a tool. Regardless of his nonchalant attitude, Roxas is a strongly-spoken person as he reveals that he has the right to act selfishly at times where nobody informed him about the present times Roxas displays a melancholic, stoic personality upon realizing the truth behind his existence as a Nobody. This is shown when he willingly gave up his own being when deciding to fuse back with Sora, showing his more selfless side as he accepts his role as Sora's Nobody. Even though he possesses a Keyblade, Roxas admits that he doesn't want to keep fighting but instead live out his life peacefully as a normal teenager. He still retains Sora's kind-hearted personality and heroic nature, especially considering how protective and caring he is towards his friends. Roxas appears much happier and cheerful when hanging around his friends, even to the point of laughing genuinely. Despite the differences, Roxas and Sora both have a lot in common, even though both appear to have different traits. History When Sora chose to unlock his heart using the Keyblade of Heart to free Kairi and the other Princesses of Light in Hollow Bastion, he unknowingly created two Nobodies: Roxas and Namine (through Kairi's heart). However, despite Kairi's light reverting Sora back to his complete form after briefly becoming a Heartless, Roxas was able to coexist alongside Sora for unknown reasons. Roxas wasn't able to retain Sora's memories and as a result, lacked the ability to emote and act consciously on his own. Despite being Sora's Nobody, Roxas held Ventus' heart when Sora turned into a Heartless, thus taking on the former's image instead of his original self. Due to these reasons, Roxas awakened in front of Twilight Town's Old Manor, unaware of Sora's existence around this time. He is found by Xemnas, who proceeds to recruit him into Organization XIII by giving him his new name. Roxas later comes across Axel, who surprisingly takes a likening to the Nobody as the two spend time eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream on the clock tower. Synopsis (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Abilities (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Relationships 'Axel' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Axel is Roxas' first and closest friend ever since the day he encountered Nobody while wandering around in Twilight Town. Axel was tasked to look after Roxas since his induction into the Organization. Axel took a likening to Roxas and spent time chatting with him while eating ice cream on the clock tower. After Roxas slowly developed emotions, the two Nobodies became close companions as Roxas looked up to Axel like a big brother. As time passed by, Roxas would often come to the clock tower and talk to Axel about his days doing the Organization's daily tasks and wondering about the future. Axel later goes a recon mission to Castle Oblivion to exterminate the traitors, leaving Roxas quite lonely. However, when Axel revealed himself to be alive, Roxas was overjoyed at the sight of his best buddy. 'Xion' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Sora (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Namine' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Saix' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Xemnas' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Ansem the Wise' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Trivia (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Category:Males Category:Nobodies Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Twilight Town Category:Organization XIII Category:Antagonists